


How do you love someone?

by Dodo219



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo219/pseuds/Dodo219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suck at summary so read the damn story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	How do you love someone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm just saying I don't know much of Overwatch because I played the game a long time ago and I found it while sorting out my stuff. So I still remember some of the Overwatch characters. Genji is my favourite and my bae. LOL. I may or may not do a smut LATER in the story. If you want me to, just say so in the comments.

The city was busy as always and Alex was on her midnight stroll through the park. She lifted her head up and looked to the stars, which could barely be seen thanks to the city lights. She sighed heavily. Other people would be sad or frustrated. Not Alex. She had no emotion. Some said she was emotionally frozen. Her parents weren't abusive nor were they dead. They showed no emotion near her, towards each other or other people.

Alex sighed heavily before finding a bench to sit on. She was turning fifteen tomorrow. A twig snapped but Alex was too deep in her thoughts to hear anything and she didn't notice how someone was creeping behind her. It was then until a white cloth was put over her mouth with a sharp smell. Her eyes drooped and she slumped against the bench, the man chuckling in victory. He called over other men and they loaded her into a van.

Alex's grey eyes shot open and looked around wildly. She was strapped onto metallic table. Large tubes were filled with strange liquid. Each a different colour. For the first time in years Alex was scared.  
She turned her head when the door opened and a man with a white coat stepped in. His white hair shined in the dim light and his green eyes sparkled with an unknown ferocity. She struggled against the metal cuffs.

"Now, now dearie. Calm down. This won't hurt...much." the man said while picking up a needle with purple liquid in it. Alex struggled more as he came closer. As the needle hit her neck and the purple ooze was injected into her, she could feel how something on her back ripped open. She creamed in pain and fainted since it was too much...

Time skip a few years...

The sounds of banging sounded through the room. The scientists looked up from their spots and fretted as the banging became harder. The large door started to give in and finally it was blasted away. In the place where the door once was stood two Overwatch heroes, Tracer and Winston. They had heard about the scientists doing illegal experiments. They were about to walk in when Reaper appeared. Winston growled and Tracer readied her blasters.

"I see you came."

"What do you want, Reaper?" Tracer asked.

"Well, you probably came for the illegal experimenting didn't you? I captured the young thing to bring you here Winston. To destroy you!" Reaper had teleported somewhere and the two heroes looked around to find the supervillian. Reaper appeared and shot at Tracer, her dodging just in time and shooting at him in return. Winston attacked and punched Reaper.

After the fight Reaper had given up an left the lab. "What do you think Reaper meant by capturing 'the young thing', love?" Tracer asked looking around the little destroyed lab. She came to a table where a computer was still working and looked at the files. She had gone through the whole computer until she noticed a small file unlike the rest. "'Project Archangel'. I wonder..." Tracer muttered to herself and she clicked on the file and a door beside the table hissed open, revealing a secret floor. She gasped and called over Winston. They both walked down the metallic stairs. It was dark and the only lights indicated where to walk. The path ended and at the end was a control panel. They carefully walked to the panel and found the lever. The lights immediately went on and both heroes' eyes widened. In a large tube a woman that looked in her twenties was floating in the case. Blue liquid surrounded around her. Tracer walked forward and touched the glass. At the impact the woman's eyes opened. One was grey and the other glowed purple. The woman reached out and touched the glass where Tracer's hand was placed. Her mouth opened and formed words. 'Help me'. Tracer nodded and took out her blasters. She aimed for the top and shot. The glass cracked. The crack grew and when it got large enough the woman tapped the glass and it gave in. The glass broke and she fell forward, slipping out with the water. Winston caught her just in time. His eyes widened as he saw two extra black feathery limbs coming from her back. The only coverage she had covered her private parts like her chest and southern regions. Scars littered her body. One starting at her shoulder ,continuing down her side and ender near her knee.

"Are you alright, love?" the woman looked at Tracer before nodding and trying to stand up. Winston helped her up. "Who are you?"

"Alex. The name's Alex. You two must be Tracer and Winston. Correct?"

"How did you know?" 

"I've seen you before. But that was a long, long time ago." Alex looked around before going to a wall and pushing a button. The wall in front of her hissed and it disappeared, revealing weapons of different kinds. Bows, arrows and a Scythe was immediately taken by Alex and she want to another wall. It hissed and revealed a closet. The door closed and when it opened again, Alex was fully clothed. A white track suit with diamond openings showing her tanned skin. No sleeves. Knee high silver boots. A grey mask covered her mouth. Winston and Tracer looked shocked and curious but shook it off when Alex's voice sounded.

"May we leave?" and they did. Alex glanced back one more time before walking off with Winston and Tracer to an unknown place.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it must've been terrible


End file.
